Obsesión
by XxAshiaxX
Summary: Era enfermizo, era errado, pero aun a sabiendas de eso no podía dejarlo, necesitaba sentirlo aunque sea solo una vez...


Enfermizo, esa era la mejor descripción del sentimiento que lo abrumaba.

Acosar a su pequeño medio hermano no podía describirse de otra manera, observarlo mientras dormía, seguirlo a la escuela…

Todo inicio como simple curiosidad, el simple deseo de ver cómo le iba en la vida a su detestable medio hermano menor, saber si sufría como él, si el remordimiento lo carcomía después de la atrocidad que cometió hace tantos años a su propio padre.

Un vistazo, solo uno, esa fue su promesa a sí mismo, no tenía la necesidad de volver a contactarlo, no quería volver a sentirse de esa forma. Pero la necesidad enfermiza de seguirlo más, de estar más cerca de él, de poder sentirse vivo…

Quería creer que él también se sentía de la misma forma, que lo extrañaba, que por las noches anhelaba su toque, aunque jamás había tenido el placer de sentirlo. De mezclar sus sudores, de susurrar el nombre ajeno en el silencio de la noche, sentir el fuego surgir de la conexión de sus cuerpos.

Debía acabar, pero en este momento se encontraba en un punto muerto, donde la necesidad no le dejaba marcharse y abandonar a su fuente de obsesión, y la razón le renegaba por ello. No había mucho que ganar si permanecía así, demasiado que perder, y aun en esta situación se negaba a abandonarlo todo.

Solo por una noche se arriesgaría, ya no podía continuar observando desde la oscuridad, encontraría la forma para convencerlo y daría rienda suelta a su pasión contenida, luego se marcharía para no volver a mirar atrás.

Si su hermano creía que no lo veía realmente no lo conocía bien, lo supo desde el primer momento, pero por muy loco que sonara le gustaba, le gustaba ser el objeto de su deseo, su obsesión.

Lo dejaría seguir creyendo que tenía el control, provocarlo hasta que apartara la mirada masturbarse con las cortinas corridas para que tuviese un espectáculo.

Tal vez él también estaba un poco loco por sentirse atraído respecto a todo esto, pero no podía evitarlo, no quería que acabase, no podía dejar que acabase. Pero le frustraba demasiado, a estas alturas ya debería haber hecho un movimiento, un roce, una visita a su alcoba por la noche, algo que le diera un indicio de que estaba ahí, que permanecería ahí.

En algún momento llego a pensar que eran ideas suyas, que su cabeza creaba la imagen de su hermano para excitarlo, pero lo vio, una noche por su descuido un cabello rojo quedo en su almohada, la prueba irrefutable de que sus pensamientos eran verdad, su hermano lo deseaba, mucho más que antes si ahora se atrevía a entrar a su habitación. Si se arriesgaba a ser atrapado, o tal vez quería que lo descubriera, que supiera que lo observaba.

Una advertencia, si no huyes iré por ti.

Por supuesto que se quedaría, había esperado mucho por esto, sería mejor que cumpliese con sus expectativas, no aguanto tanto para que sea un sexo vainilla insípido, quería la mejor noche de su vida, o será mejor que se vaya despidiendo.

Finalmente el día llego, esta noche su madre no estaría en casa y el silencio de la noche era profundo, se sentía hasta forzado. La oscuridad inundaba su cuarto, solo la luna entraba por la ventana abierta, iluminándolo solo a él.

La puerta se abrió, pero no tenía que voltear para saber quién era.

Unos brazos comenzaron recorriéndolo por la cadera, levantando su camisa en el proceso.

-Has tardado mucho en aparecer finalmente – Un susurro bajo solo para el conocimiento del otro.

-Me he cansado de jugar cerdito, creo que merezco una recompensa.

Mordió su oreja mientras se acercaba hasta pegarse completamente frotando su entrepierna en el trasero del otro.

-¿Realmente te crees merecedor de tomarme? No te tomes tantas libertades hermano. No veo que tengas lo necesario para satisfacerme.

-Y que te hace creer a ti que puedes decir algo al respecto.

-¿Vas a violarme?

-Cuando termine contigo suplicaras por más.

-¿Esa es tu mejor línea? Tuviste tiempo para pensarla Scott ¿Pero sabes qué? Me siento generoso y te lo dejare pasar. Mañana tendrás que pensar algo mejor.

Dándose la vuelta aparto las manos del pelirrojo de su cintura, una vez frente a frente las devolvió a su lugar y el las paso por el cuello del más alto.

-¿Qué esperas? Compláceme…

Tal vez su plan salió mejor de lo que se esperaba, con el premio entre sus manos se negó a dejarlo ir, le daría lo que pedía esta noche, y la siguiente, y la siguiente. Permanecería mientras se le concediera el placer de hacerlo rogar por más, se quedaría todo el tiempo que fuese necesario.

* * *

Esta pareja me empezó a gustar por una escritora que siempre los ponía de fondo, a pesar de que se que no muchas personas gustan de esta pareja me gustaría que llegase a gente y comenzara a shipearlos, así no somos solo unos pocos D:

Siento que ellos no serian una pareja rosa, seria una lucha constante de poder y tensión sexual, y eso es algo que quise representar. Si les gusto o no la historia me gustaría que comenten igual siempre son bienvenidos los mensajes. Un beso 3


End file.
